Kill Me
by LaPolichinelle
Summary: Il avait eu l'éternité pour le lui dire... Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Pourquoi ?


**Kill Me**

Contexte: Bloodline, juste après que Gwen dise à Jack qu'il n'a pas à se suicider. POV Jack

Pairing: Jack Harkness/Gwen Cooper

Disclaimer: J'adorerais faire partie de Torchwood mais je crois que les scénaristes ne vont pas me laisser... De même pour les scénarios.

Résumé: Il avait eut l'éternité pour le lui dire... Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Elle pointa son flingue sur lui et il sut. Dans ses yeux brun-vert, il l'apercevait. Cette petite lueur, tellement infime mais tellement plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans l'univers entier. Et Jack comprit enfin. Elle devait le faire. Pour lui. Pour elle. Parce que c'était injuste. Parce qu'elle refusait de le laisser partir.

Son regard trempé par des perles d'eau salée était planté dans le sien, aussi profondément qu'un couteau dans une plaie. Et ça faisait mal, oui, tellement mal. Harkness ne pouvait à peine le supporter, les iris de Cooper semblaient le tuer, mais il refusait que ses larmes ne coulent elles aussi. Il ne pouvait pas. Sinon leur plan échouerait.

Alors il la remercia. Parce qu'elle était assez forte pour le faire, parce que lui en serait incapable si elle avait été à sa place. Le capitaine la regarda une dernière fois, cette femme incroyable qu'était Gwen Cooper. Cette femme dont il était amoureux depuis 5 ans déjà. Il la regarda et il sourit avant de lui dire adieu.

L'homme qui ne pouvait pas mourir se tourna vers la Bénédiction. Il regarda ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Et ce qu'il vit était si beau, si... Il n'avait pas les mots. Jack regarda défiler devant lui ses souvenirs de Gwen, les larmes remplissant de plus en plus ses yeux d'un bleu océan. C'était la vie qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir. C'était la vie qu'il s'était interdite.

Mais tout d'un coup, alors qu'il avait donné le signal que tout s'arrêtait là, le cri de Rex résonna à travers l'interphone. Harkness était perturbé. Il ne voulait pas se détourner de la vue qui s'offrait à lui car s'il se retournait, la réalité reviendrait le fouetter à jamais. Il résista mais l'annonce du Cousin le fit se tourner.

Ses yeux océan dévorèrent ceux de sa tentation, désespéré. Le plan échouerait, il en était certain et il ne le voulait pas. Jack ne voulait pas laisser ça passer. Au diable de laisser une vie, tant que cela en sauvait des millions d'autres. Mais la Mère Colasanto lui fit se souvenir des morts de Susie, Toshiko, Owen et Ianto... Plus jamais.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Devait-il continuer et abandonner Esther ou devait-il condamner le monde pour un nouveau règne de terreur. Le capitaine n'en avait absolument aucune putain d'idée. Il avait vécu bien assez longtemps, alors pour une fois qu'il était mortel il voulait juste se retourner et mourir une fois pour toute.

Ses yeux observèrent d'un tour à l'autre les réactions des deux femmes à ses côtés et s'arrêta sur celle de Gwen. Elle se préparait à un truc. Il hocha la tête en murmurant tout bas "Tue-moi, mon rêve interdit, tue-moi." Il priait pour qu'elle le fasse, car c'était la seule solution. Il fallait qu'elle le tue. Et c'est ce qu'elle choisit.

Il voulait être sûr de son choix, car il la condamnait au choix ultime. Laisser tuer des millions ou les tuer eux, ses amis et son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit hantée à jamais par ses actes. Il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. Alors Jack lui posa sa question. Et ce qu'elle lui répondit lui redonna le sourire. Elle était fantastique, comme Oswald le disait.

Il revint vers son rêve que la Bénédiction lui montrait. Il revit Gwen, heureuse avec lui et cela lui suffit. C'était suffisant pour qu'il accepte sa mort. Suffisant pour vouloir mourir en paix. Grey, John, son père... Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Une larme s'échappa de sa prison océan et roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Harkness avait réalisé. C'était elle sa putain de rédemption.

Et il rit une dernière fois, d'un rire joyeux et teinté de tristesse, en entendant la Mère Colasanto protester vainement. Puis Gwen tira. Elle tira alors qu'il la voyait dans son rêve l'embrasser. Et il était fier. Fier, oui fier. Parce que même s'ils avaient partagé des moments magnifiques, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui arracher son humanité. Il s'était retiré de la course. Il avait sauvé la vie qui comptait le plus au monde. Le capitaine Jack Harkness avait laissé partir l'agent Gwen Cooper parce qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui.

* * *

Je suis sûre que Jack est amoureux de Gwen... Mais il préfère cacher ses sentiments et aimer Ianto, Angelo... Je les aime bien ces deux-là, je les adore même... Mais Harcooper, c'est la classe. Ciao :)


End file.
